


丞鬼 水上灯 上

by linmayangwariji



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 丞鬼 - Fandom, 王琳凯 - Fandom, 范丞丞 - Fandom
Genre: Other, 小妈, 民国, 泥塑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linmayangwariji/pseuds/linmayangwariji
Summary: 配合BGM：祖娅纳惜《水上灯》。泥塑慎入。烂俗的小/妈，烂俗的军阀x戏子，稀烂的剧情，稀烂的文笔。我是没文化菜比，不了解民/国也不了解戏剧，如果有不符合现实的地方就当我架空。点梗。
Relationships: all鬼 - Relationship, 丞鬼, 范丞丞/王琳凯, 范丞丞x王琳凯
Kudos: 6





	丞鬼 水上灯 上

她生来太喧嚣，告别却最清寂。

爱她者因她疯，恨她者为她死。

范家新来了个女人。

说起这范家，虽然名义上还是范老爷当家，但任谁都看得清，现在范家已经由范老爷亡妻的儿子范丞丞主事了。

新来的女人叫王琳，是现在正当红的名/伶，哪怕在北平，论才论色她也都堪称城内一绝。她水袖红妆时极艳丽，本来的面目却清秀，曾有外城来的人，见了她后感慨，怎会有人融女妖的妩媚和仙子的清冷不可攀于一身。这样的女人嫁范老爷这个年过半百的老头子自然是可惜，更何况还是续弦。但在这人人不能自保的年代，也只有几声叹息，叹天上仙子也必会落入凡尘，又窃窃私语那范丞丞可不是好相与的人，也不知会怎么对待这个继母。

范丞丞刚刚办完公务进了范宅大门就看见了王琳，倒也没说什么，只冲着她点了点头，随后便去了书房。莫说范宅，现在这北平也几乎处于范丞丞的掌控下，前些日子他知道父亲常去王琳所在的戏班子时就明白了他父亲在想什么，他也无所谓，母亲在时父亲都没有收敛，何况现在，倒是父亲真的娶了王琳让他有些惊讶，那些坊间说的话他也并非不知道，只不过无意处理罢了。

他想着那个女人刚刚的样子冷笑，她现在倒是明白身份，没做什么出格举动也没摆继母的谱。不过他心底，竟有些怀念那时那个面对他肆无忌惮恃宠而骄的王琳。

范丞丞一向是想什么做什么的人，这会已经走到王琳房门外了。按理说这不合规矩，但他是无所谓这些，下人也不敢拦他，于是他现在站在门外，面无表情听着王琳和范老爷白日宣/淫，还在心里点评两句：王琳没有以前放的开了，也不知是不是当了戏子要护嗓。

范丞丞听完了一整场床/事，回了自己的卧房。晚上，许是因为下午的事情，范丞丞竟久违得回忆起他和王琳的过去。

那时王琳还不是戏子，也还不是他的小/妈。“小/妈”，范丞丞在唇齿间咀嚼着这个词，比起继母略显粗俗，却有种情色意味，他决定，下次见到王琳时就这么叫她。

TBC...


End file.
